(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the restructuring of finely divided powders, of a granulometry lower than 100 microns (.mu.m), for example lower than 10 .mu.m.
(2) Description of Prior Art
It is known that it is generally very difficult to mix finely divided powders of different types, whether metallic or not; it is even more difficult to sort powders of different granulometries whenever they are smaller than 100 microns. For granulometries smaller than 1 micron, the particles agglomerate or align themselves under the effect of surface tension forces or electrical forces: sorting, mixture and use of the powder in grain size therefore become impossible.